


The Pleasures of Vore

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [16]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Digestion, F/M, Female Pred, Female Prey, Scat, Soft Vore, Weight Gain, dirty rimming, disposal, implied reformation, male pred, non-fatal, pred prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A predator muses on the pleasures of living in a world of vore.<br/>Soft safe consensual vore, digestion, pred prey and a shitload of scat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasures of Vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverkitsunepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkitsunepup/gifts), [TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/gifts), [alixcharmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/gifts), [Jasi_livin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasi_livin/gifts), [1851419loud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1851419loud/gifts), [and especially](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+especially).



> Yay, only four works till Vore is a fandom. apparently.  
> Have a little piece of shitty scat and vore porn.

 Hi, I'm a pred, and recently, I persuaded my girlfriend to become a predator as well.

I love the things vore does to her body. Thanks to swallowing a person whole every night her tits have grown from B to D cups, her waist from 25 inches to 34, her hips from 32 inches to a round forty, her belly from flat into a small, but round and soft vore gut.

I love the way she enjoys swallowing her prey and digesting them, love how huge her gut bulges when it's stuffed with live, struggling prey.

I love how eating people, especially fat ones, gives her the runs.

I love the way her belly and ass bulge and strain to contain a post-vore dump, love the way her tiny little anus opens wide to squeeze out obscene amounts of greasy, semi-solid, foul-smelling shit, and the little moans of relief she makes when it leaves her. I love the sticky, slippery feeling a post-vore dump gives her asshole, the way the filth clings to her walls and my dick.

I love massaging her belly to help her digest her meals or void her bowels.

I love how her thicker form spreads open my throat when I swallow her, and how filling and heavy she feels lying in my stomach. I love the rich, creamy taste of her newly gained body fat and the thick, greasy quality it gives to the chyme my guts churn her into. I love how long absorbing the nutrients from her body keeps me sated for a long time.

I love shitting her out, a solid log the size of my forearm spreading my asshole open from the inside, sliding out easily thanks to the fat in her. I love the pressure in my guts, slowly rising with the buildup of shit and decreasing rapidly as I crap it out. I love how she enjoys watching me excrete her, how, when I'm finished, she will sometimes say it looks like she wrecked my asshole and offer to kiss it better, then lean in to rim my sore, shit-stained anus enthusiastically.

And the very best thing? The fact she lets me eat her whenever I'm hungry. Every evening, after sex, she slips down into my ravenous guts; every morning when she reforms she cuddles up to my belly and listens to it noisily churning up her body. At any time she is digesting in me several times over, my digestive track filled with nothing but her at various stages of the process, stuffed almost too full.

Sorry, I have to go now. I have a girlfriend to eat.


End file.
